A mansão Drácula
by BiaSFA
Summary: Fiction escrita por BiaSFA e Rosabela indelicada. Atualizações semanais em ambas páginas #spankfic #violência #temasadultos
1. Chapter 1

**Meninas lindas, bem vindas à surpresa! Sim é verdade, uma fic nova, e DUPLA!**

**Esta fic está sendo escrita por mim e pela Rosabela indelicada. Os capítulos ÍMPARES são meus e os PARES da Rosabela. A fic será atualizada semanalmente na página das DUAS! **

**Beijos para todas e boa diversão.**

Noruega, inverno de 2020.

POV CONDE DRACULA

Mudar de castelo jamais seria fácil, especialmente se isso significava montar um novo clã. Deixar tudo para trás havia sido especialmente difícil para mim e quando eu olhava para meus potes de terra, todos ali para garantir a minha sobrevivência eu tinha vontade de rir. Minha vida inteira buscando alguma coisa para chamar de meu ou para me fazer sentir algo e eu havia encontrado.  
>A neve caia fina do lado de fora da janela da pequena mansão que havíamos comprado. Agora, depois de tanto tempo, a neve parecia fazer sentido enquanto nos aproximávamos do natal. Tamborilei os dedos sob a mesinha na minha frente, ao lado da janela, enquanto fingia ter algum interesse na neve que se acumulava na nossa calçada.<br>- Devia descer para colocar ordem no lugar.  
>A voz, agora tão familiar me arrancou um sorriso muito sincero enquanto eu me virava para encarar o homem que eu tão bem conhecia. Ele estava usando um blazer cinza, um pouco sem graça demais que me fez torcer o nariz (Apesar de achar a cara dele).<br>- Imaginei que o lugar fosse estar em ordem à esta altura, afinal, estamos falando de Agnes Cullen. – Sorri.  
>- Estou falando dos nossos filhos, querido Vlad.<br>Van Helsing sorriu para mim, tirando o blazer.  
>- Para recém casados temos muito trabalho. Quase não sobra tempo para diversão.<br>- O que aconteceu com o "vamos ter dez filhos e montar um novo castelo", Vlad?  
>Ouvir isso me fez torcer o nariz e revirar o estômago. A ideia de filhos demais me parecia um tanto amarga agora.<br>- Acho que estamos bem ocupados com os que arrumamos no último verão, Van Helsing.  
>- Quanto à colocar o lugar em ordem, - Ele andou um pouco pelo quarto. – Eu estava falando sobre Lestat e Anna Valerius que estavam disputando um quarto embora eu já tivesse repetido que Anna ficaria com o quarto com banheiro. Talvez você queira descer e resolver o problema, por assim dizer.<br>Eu torci o nariz.  
>- Poderíamos começar a distribuir palmadas como os Cullens. – Falei testando meu marido. – Funciona, você sabe.<br>- Ora, Vlad, prometemos tentar fazer isso sem distribuir palmadas e afins, sabe disso.  
>Embora eu achasse que eu estava apenas conseguindo filhos muito mau educados, eu dei o braço a torcer. Soltei um sorriso quente para ele e concordei.<br>- Eu vou resolver o problema com os dois, Van. Prometo.  
>- Obrigado.<br>E ele continuou me olhando.  
>- Agora?<br>- Sim, agora! – Ele levantou os braços. – Antes que alguém perca um braço lá embaixo! Sabe muito bem que isso vai ser um péssimo exemplo para Jasper e Rosalie, Deus sabe que Esme e Carlisle não precisam de mais problemas com eles dois, sem contar que Agnes odeia bagunça.  
>- Você e essas suas ideias de clã e família feliz. – Falei brincando.<br>Levantei-me, disposto a apartar a briga dos meus filhos. O longo corredor de chão de madeira corrida me levou à uma pequena escada e à pequena escada para a sala principal.  
>A cena parecia muito família꞉ Lestat segurava a mala de Anna, que segurava a mala de volta e os dois se puxavam incansavelmente. Eu cheguei a parar, com vontade de rir da cena mas rir agora seria um belo desastre.<br>Anna estava com sua calça de couro preta de cintura alta, cabelos perfeitos escuros e blusa branca rendada enquanto Lestat vestia uma calça preta simples, estava com o cabelo um pouco cumprido preso por um rabo de cavalo baixo e usava um casaco também muito escuro. Eu observei a cena mas resolvi interromper a mesma antes que as coisas ficassem complicadas.  
>- Eu já disse que vou ficar com o quarto maior. – Disse Lestat para Anna.<br>- Van Helsing disse que aquele quarto é meu!  
>Eu bati uma palma, uma única vez e os dois me olharam imediatamente.<br>- Posso saber o que está acontecendo?  
>Os dois pararam lado a lado, constrangidos e Anna cruzou os braços fazendo uma cara séria.<br>- Combinamos, acredito, que Anna ficaria com o quarto com o banheiro, por ser mulher e precisar dele enquanto você Lestat, se não quiser perder seus livros pelo final de semana, sugiro que vá colocar as suas coisas no quarto que te cabe.  
>Anna deu um sorrisinho para ele de vitória.<br>- E nada de dar uma de espertinha, Anna, seus livros também estão na minha mira.  
>E então Lestat sorriu.<br>- Malas pra dentro.  
>Os dois sairam em silêncio, arrastando as malas e eu me dei por satisfeito.<br>- Se eu tivesse filhos e netos que me obedecessem assim nunca precisaria bater em ninguém nessa casa. – Disse Agnes rindo e arrastando uma mala pelo precioso piso de madeira.  
>- Precisa de ajuda, Agnes? Onde está Carlisle que não está sendo um bom filho para a senhora?<br>Ela sorriu, empurrando a mala mais um pouco e então parou para me dar alguma atenção.  
>- Ele está ajeitando Jasper que está indignado por Alice, Emmett, Edward e Bella estarem do outro lado do mundo. Compreensível, Deus sabe que Esme e Carlisle precisam de um tempo para "ajeitar" esses dois trombadinhas.<br>Trombadinhas parecia uma palavra excepcionalmente boa para definir os dois. Eu terminei de me colocar na sala, esticando a mão para a mala de Agnes.  
>- Permita-me, por favor.<br>- Ora, eu acho que consigo lidar com essa mala. – Disse ela me abanando com a mão para eu me afastar. – Deveria ajudar seus filhos a se ajeitarem em seus quartos. Sabe como são as crianças!  
>Concordando com ela, virei-me e me coloquei a procurar o quarto de Anna. Achei o primeiro quarto do corredor debaixo no momento em que ela estava colocando a mala em cima da cama com algum esforço.<br>Ela era uma mulher bonita. Uma mulher, e eu fazia questão de me lembrar disso. Não era uma criança e nem uma adolescente. Anna era uma mulher e eu a havia adotado porque como nós, ela viveria para sempre e era excepionalmente mais nova do que eu. Anna não tinha muito a quem chamar de família. Havia um irmão, perdido no passado em uma caça a um lobisomem e isso eu me lembrava.  
>- Gosta do seu quarto? – Falei para anunciar minha presença.<br>Ela se virou, dando de ombros e se mostrando um pouco cansada.  
>- É bom. – Falou sem muita vontade.<br>Eu invadi o quarto, fazendo barulho com meus sapatos muito polidos e mordendo os lábios.  
>- Pode conversar comigo, ou com Van Helsing, se precisar. – Alertei. – Sabe disso, não sabe?<br>O tempo de adaptação havia sido curto. Ela estava conosco desde o verão apenas e nenhum vínculo forte havia sido construído. Eu repreendia ela vez por outra por coisas menores, mas nosso vínculo se limitava a isso e alguns sorrisos, quando conseguímos roubar algum dela.  
>- Devia tomar um banho. – Falei. – Colocar uma roupa mais confortável e ir procurar Rosalie. Ouvi que o terreno é enorme e tem muitas coisas por aí para ver.<br>- Tenho certeza que vão estar lá amanhã. – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura. – E depois de amanhã também. Estou cansada, Vlad e isso não pode esperar.  
>Concordei com a cabeça mas apontei o dedo para a mala.<br>- Coloque algo mais confortável. – Dei como ordem. – Não vá dormir de novo de calça de couro ou desta vez eu deixo Van Helsing te trocar dormindo.  
>A cor deixou o rosto dela por um instante antes de voltar e a deixar vermelha, o que me fez sorrir. A intimidade que era quase fácil com Lestat com ela parecia distante. Lestat era aberto comigo e com Van Helsing e ser pai dele era de fato ser pai dele. Com Anna, isso não acontecia.<br>- Eu sei me trocar sozinha, obrigada. Encoste a porta quando sair por favor.  
>Eu me virei, pronto para dar alguma privacidade para ela quando Lestat entrou no quarto com um sorriso branco demais.<br>- Meu quarto está perfeito. – Disse ele com ar satisfeito. – Eu vou ter que dividir o banheiro com Jasper mas acho que isso não vai ser problema algum.  
>Eu concordei com a cabeça e vi que Anna estava desconfortável com tanta gente em seu quarto e para completar o circo, Van Helsing também invadiu o cômodo.<br>- Minha adorável família. – Ele sorriu. – Vejo que todos já estão confraternizando!  
>Anna fechou a cara e eu vi o acesso de raiva no momento em que ele veio.<br>- Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha.  
>A voz dela, falada entre os dentes veio como um alerta.<p>

- Anna, por favor, modos.  
>- Agora.<br>De novo a voz entre os dentes, mas desta vez, eu dei um passo para frente.  
>- Algum problema, Anna Valerius?<br>Ela me olhou, indignada, virou de costas, apanhou uma roupa amassada na mão e entrou pro banheiro, batendo a porta. Eu olhei para Lestat e meu marido, que nada entenderam e fui atrás dela.  
>Entrei no banheiro sem bater e encostei a porta atrás de mim. Ela estava apoiada na pia, com ar nauseado e respirava fundo.<br>- Anna! – Falei sério – O que siginifica este circo?  
>Ela se virou rapidamente para o vaso, e começou a colocar tudo pra fora.<br>- Pelo amor! – Eu corri para o lado dela e segurei seus cabelos. – Tudo bem coloque tudo para fora agora, estou aqui.  
>- Saia. – Ela pediu. – Deixe-me sozinha.<br>Quando percebi que o vômito havia cessado, dei descarga, peguei a toalha de rosto, a molhei na pia e levei para a testa dela. Anna estava sentada no chão, muito molhada de suor e branca com neve.  
>- O que está sentindo? – Perguntei.<br>- Apenas nauseada da viagem.  
>- Vlad. – Van Helsing abriu a porta. – O que foi?<br>- Ela está passando mal.  
>Ele se colocou também para dentro do banheiro e encostou a porta se aproximando de nós.<br>- Aqui dentro está muito abafado. – Alertou.  
>- Eu já estou molhando ela.<br>- Ela está quente? – Ele me perguntou.  
>- Um pouco. – Afirmei.<br>- Posso pegar um termômetro para ver isto.  
>- EU ESTOU BEM AQUI E CONSIGO ESCUTAR VOCÊS DOIS! – Ela gritou. – Eu não sou uma criança.<br>Eu a olhei com um olhar paterno e duro apesar de saber que isso não faria efeito algum para ela. O certo bem seria colocar ela embaixo de uma boa água morna e dar alguns remédios para enjôo mas eu sabia que nenhum dos dois seria possível com Anna.  
>Eu limpei o rosto dela inteiro com a toalha apesar dos protestos e ordenei firme.<br>- Troque de roupa. – Falei abrindo a porta. – Você tem dois minutos.  
>Apontei para a porta com o olhar e Van Helsing me seguiu de mau gosto esperando que eu encostasse a porta para dar privacidade para ela.<br>Sozinhos no quarto, ele me olhou firme.  
>- Ela é nossa filha e está se sentindo enjoada, Vlad, temos direito de estar dentro daquele banheiro com ela.<br>- E está pronto para a fúria que isso seria? – Alertei. – Está pronto para dar uma palmada nela e deixá-la nua para você sem vacilar?  
>- Ela pode estar doente.<br>- E quem vai colocar o termômetro nela? Eu ou você?  
>- Pelo amor de Deus, Vlad. – Van Helsing passou a mão pelos cabelos nervoso.<br>- Se não está pronto para ser duro com ela não me peça para criar situações das quais não podemos sair.  
>Ele me olhou, levantando as mãos.<br>- Você sabe que isso é ridículo, Lestat age diferente disso.  
>- Pergunte a Carlisle como Rosalie age e se pergunte se Anna vai ser muito diferente disso. – Sugeri.<br>Van Helsing olhou para Lestat parado na porta do quarto.  
>- Filho, pro seu quarto, por favor.<br>Eu e Van Helsing nos olhamos, um pouco desesperados.  
>- Que merda. – Ele falou.<br>- É. – sorri. – Eu sei. – e bati na porta. – Anna estamos entrando.

POV JASPER

Estar sem Alice não era um momento fácil. Ela era todo significado da minha vida e eu me sentia sem chão. Seria por algum tempo, eu sabia, até que eu estivesse curado do meu passado e houvesse aprendido a ser eu mesmo. Um tempo só para mim com meus pais, eles falaram, um tempo para recuperar a infância que eu não tivera.  
>Eu ouvia no quarto ao lado Rosalie chorando. Para ela isso significava o inferno. Meus pais iam tirar nossa privacidade e nos tratar feito retardados pelos próximos tempos. Eu me perguntei se deveria estar chorando como Rosalie também.<br>Agnes estava ali, naquela casa, e eu sabia que isso também significava tempos difíceis para meus pais.  
>Meu pai me veria em situações constrangedoras para estar nessas mesmas situações ele mesmo mais tarde.<br>Suspirei, olhando para a porta aberta e sabendo que logo um deles estaria ali e eu não teria como fugir. Era melhor colaborar, eu sabia, era isso ou apanhar mas apanhar não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Eles eram pais excelentes, isso eu não podia negar, mas estar ali significava encarar a mim mesmo e meus medos e desta vez eu não teria Emmett para manter meu pai ocupado com suas travessuras.  
>Eu andei até o banheiro, pronto para tomar um banho quando notei que a porta estava sem chave e isso sim me deu vontade de chorar.<br>- Papai tirou mais cedo. – A voz de Rosalie falou atrás de mim. – Ele tirou a do meu banheiro também.  
>Eu me virei para olhar para ela e ela estava um caco. Chorava muito e estava com o rosto muito vermelho.<br>- Rose...  
>Dizendo isso com a voz melosa ela correu e me abraçou, totalmente assustada.<br>- Eu quero ir embora, Jasper, eu não quero que eles façam isso comigo, por favor.  
>- Loira, fazer o que?<br>Eu sorri a afastando do meu corpo para ser forte para ela.  
>- Deixe de ser boba, Rosalie, eles são seus pais e não vão te machucar.<br>Confusa, ela olhou para a porta do quarto dela.  
>- Me escute agora, não vá fazer nenhuma bobagem do tipo que vai se arrepender depois ok? Estamos juntos nessa e logo mais vai passar, ok?<br>Ela tentou se recompor e suspirou fundo engolindo o choro.  
>- Desculpe, isso não está sendo nada fácil.<br>- Eu imagino que não, Rose. Não está sendo nada fácil para mim também.  
>Ela me olhou com alguma curiosidade.<br>- Achei que...  
>- O que? Que eu ia lidar com isso como um sargentão? – Sorri para ela. – Tenho certeza que estamso no mesmo barco, maninha.<br>Eu senti o corpo dela relaxando.  
>- Não deve ser fácil para eles também. – Ela comentou. – Agnes não vai dar mole pra ninguém.<br>- Rose... escute... tente conversar quando tiver problemas com algo, especialmente quando Esme e Carlisle precisarem te auxiliar em algo, ok? Conversar é sempre melhor que dar birra, sabe disso.  
>- Claro. – Ela olhou de novo para o quarto e Esme na porta dele, chamando ela com o dedo. – Tente seguir seus próprios conselhos, Jasper, podem te servir bem também.<br>E eu olhei ela sumir dentro do quarto com nossa mãe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Por favor leiam o aviso no primeiro capítulo para mais informações. Beijos da Bia!**

Part Esme  
>Embora Carlisle tivesse falado comigo que aquela decisão seria a melhor, eu não me sentia confortável sobre ela. Eu não queria expressar isso para ele tão cedo, mas eu não estava conseguindo, só de imaginar que teríamos que ficar na Noruega durante um certo tempo me dava calafrios na espinha. Era algo completamente desconhecido para nós, e teríamos que saber como nos dar com tudo aquilo.<br>Jasper estava chateado por causa da Alice, eu entendo que ele nunca tenha ficado tanto tempo longe dela, mas aquilo seria muito bom para ele, para poder ter um tempo para nós, ele precisa aprender a lhe dar com suas lembranças e entender que elas são feitas para serem deixadas para trás. Nosso menino tinha que aprender a confiar novamente, pois ele na realidade nunca confiou. Aquilo precisava sair dele a todo custo e era pra isso que estavamos lá.  
>Já a Rosalie...ah a Rosalie, deve esta se debulhando em lágrimas agora, com certeza já deve ter visto que Carlisle tirou as chaves de seu quarto e do seu banheiro e que tanto ela quando o Jasper não teriam privacidade em relação a nós, seus pais. Eu entendo o quanto isso esteja sendo difícil para eles, mas será melhor assim. Até vermos que já está na hora de juntarmos toda a família novamente e começar uma nova vida.<br>Porém, havia algo que eu não poderia deixar de pensar por mais que eu quisesse. Agnes. Oh céus, ela estava ali, que significava que também não seria nada fácil para nós dois.  
>Carlisle colocou nossas malas dentro do quarto grande de casal, que tinha um banheiro ao lado da lareira e uma cama aparentemente confortável, todo o cômodo tinha traços antigos, porém bem conservados. Como sofás, poltronas, uma pequena estante de livros, cortinas nas janelas que eram como seda e um carpete marfim.<br>-Bom...essa era a ultima mala. –Meu marido anunciou se virando para mim logo após, eu estava de braços cruzados, me sentia acuada naquele lugar. –O que foi Esme?  
>-Nem devo dizer que não gosto dessa ideia Carlisle...-Respondi calmamente e ele se aproximou de mim descruzando os meus braços delicadamente.<br>-Meu amor, vai ser só por um tempo, eu prometo. Vai ser uma coisa muito boa para os nossos filhos, você vai ver.  
>-E enquanto a nós Carlisle? –Perguntei.<br>-Como assim?  
>-Agnes! Oh Deus, Carlisle, não vai me dizer que você não está se sentindo desconfortável com isso também! –Falei em um tom de acusação bem de leve, ele se distanciou de mim um pouco e colocou as mãos nos bolos da calça jeans.<br>-Me sinto sim Esme. Mas o que posso fazer? Estamos aqui pelos nosso filho e Agnes está aqui por nós dois, somos filhos dela. –Ele falou calmo, porém sua voz parecia chateada, ele era forte de mais para dizer que não queria a mamãe de olho na gente o tempo todo. –Não quero confusões com ela...  
>-Nem eu. Vamos procurar não nos meter em tanta encrenca querido. –Dei alguns passos e o abracei forte, aspirei seu cheiro e me senti bem melhor.<br>-Vamos enfrentar isso, juntos, como sempre fazemos.  
>-Vamos. Então, o bom é que ainda temos as chaves do nosso quarto e do nosso banheiro. –Comemorei em seu ouvido e ele sorriu, mas senti um vento forte em nosso quarto como um vulto, e com aquele cheiro...eu gelei.<br>-Não tem mais. –Nos soltamos rapidamente e viramos para a porta do quarto, onde nossa mãe estava.  
>Ela vestia um vestido cinza na altura dos joelhos, sapatos fechados, seus cabelos estavam soltos e em sua mão esquerda encontravam-se as chaves do quarto e do banheiro, eu quis chorar.<br>-Mãe...-Carlisle ainda quis protestar, mas nossa mãe levantou a mão livre como um pedido para que ele se calasse, e assim ele fez.  
>-Antes de tudo quero que saibam que o que acontecia na casa de vocês, vai acontecer aqui também. Nada vai mudar, então eu quero bom comportamento, educação e sensatez da parte de vocês, sem palavrões ou brigas. Haverá um toque de recolher no castelo, conversarei com nosso anfitrião sobre isso e quero que tanto seus filhos quanto vocês obedeçam esse toque. –Ela falou sem dar espaços para argumentos ou opiniões, mas ela era nossa mãe, não tinha que ouvir isso mesmo.<br>-Sim senhora. –Falamos juntos derrotados, não teríamos para onde correr.  
>-As chaves ficaram comigo, isso significa que entrarei nesse quarto quando eu bem entender. Digo e repito, não precisam ter vergonha de mim. –Agnes estava séria, mas seu tom de voz era moderado.<br>Foi nessa hora que eu me toquei, se ela nos pediu para não termos vergonha e tinha tirado as chaves do banheiro...ai não!  
>-Mãe, a senhora...não está pensando que, digo...entrar no banheiro quando eu ou o Carlisle...<br>Falei pouco antes dela me interromper.  
>-Se eu achar necessário e se eu quiser, sim, darei banho nos dois. Já os vi nus e não vejo o por que de não fazer isso visto que farão o mesmo com Rosalie e Jasper. –Engoli a seco sua resposta, eu me sentia uma criança de novo, era uma sensação horrível.<br>Parecíamos duas crianças.  
>-Se comportem e eu não precisarei coloca-los no meu colo para uma surra. –Ela anunciou e nós concordamos com nossas cabeças, o que iriamos dizer a mais que aquilo? Não podíamos dizer nada. –Venham cá, me deixem dar um beijo em vocês.<br>Mesmo que nossa mãe fosse uma mulher dura quando se tratava da criação dos filhos e netos, ela tinha um bom coração e sabia ser uma mulher doce e amável, era disso que não podíamos reclamar nunca dela. Ela era uma mãe exemplar.  
>Fomos até ela e ela me deu um beijo na testa e um beijo na testa de Carlisle.<br>-Vai ficar tudo bem meus filhos, vai dar tudo certo. Agora troquem de roupa, e vão conversar com meus netinhos. –Ela falou conseguindo tirar sorrisos dos nossos rostos apesar daquela situação, ela saiu da porta do nosso quarto com o um flash e eu olhei para meu marido que deu um suspiro pesado.  
>-Vai ser uma longa estadia. –Ele comentou e eu concordei com a cabeça.<br>-E como vai...

Part Rosalie  
>Jasper estava sendo legal comigo tentando me deixar mais confortável, mas na verdade ele não estava conseguindo tal feito. Eu me sentia chateada, triste, e irritada por está naquele lugar. Aquilo não seria um castelo e sim um sanatório, mas eu teria que fazes o que ele havia me dito, não procurar piorar as coisas pro meu lado. Mamãe havia me chamado para o meu quarto, provavelmente queria conversar comigo sobre nossa mudança, e eu estava disposta a escuta-la, por incrível que pareça.<br>Quando chegamos no meu quarto, ela encostou a porta e andou até minha cama, se sentando nela e batendo do seu lado para que eu me sentasse. E assim eu fiz.  
>-Filha, como está se sentindo?<br>Péssima. Pensei.  
>-Não tão confortável mamãe. –Falei baixinho e ela concordou com a cabeça.<br>-Eu sei minha princesa...mas vamos passar por isso ok? É só por um tempo.  
>-Por quanto tempo mãe? Um ano? Dois? Mais? –Perguntei e ela segurou a minha mão me transmitindo um pouco de confiança.<br>-Isso só seu pai e sua avó sabem. Vai ser bom para todos nós, logo, logo vamos estar todos juntos de novo como antes, e com você e o Jasper bem melhores do que antes, você vai ver.  
>-Eu não quero ficar aqui.<br>-Nem eu Rose, mas não temos muitas escolhas.  
>-Precisam mesmo tirar as chaves do quarto e do banheiro? –Perguntei receosa e ela concordou com a cabeça.<br>-Infelizmente precisamos sim, queremos que vocês dois esqueçam essa vergonha que toma de conta de vocês quando precisávamos ter conversas mais...severas. –Quando apanhamos, ela quis dizer. –E depois minha filha, precisamos criar o vinculo que vocês nunca permitiram.  
>-Que vinculo? –Perguntei curiosa.<br>-A confiança. Vocês precisam confiar nos seus pais, assim poderemos impedir coisas desagradáveis para nós e para vocês meu bem. Tanto eu como seu pai já vimos você pelada Rosalie, mas toda vez que isso acontece você faz um verdadeiro show. Jasper não é tão diferente de você, é por isso que precisamos desse tempo. –Ela me explicou calmamente.  
>-Não terei privacidade não é?<br>-Sinto muito, mas não. –Ela respondeu com a maior calma do mundo como se tudo aquilo não fosse algo sério, mas pra mim era, e como era. –As chaves ficaram conosco durante toda a estadia, então entraremos aqui.


	3. Chapter 3

POAGNES

Eu saí daquele quarto e decidi sentar na sala principal onde escolhi uma enorme poltrona vitoriana e me limitei a olhar para o teto com muita distração. Eu estava preocupada especialmente com o comportamento de Esme. Ela parecia irritada, áspera e muito confusa e com ela eu teria problemas que eu não entendia bem porquê. Ela e Carlsile foram criados de forma igual comigo e ela tinha saído meio tortinha. Carlisle, por mais que tivesse alguns problemas comigo eram comuns para ele. Nenhum homem na idade dele e no papel dele de pai e médico queria que a mãe olhasse suas partes íntimas e lhe desse palmadas quando achasse que devia.  
>Ainda sim, aquele era meu papel e ele tinha se tornado um pai e um bom homem por causa de tudo que eu fizera com ele, disso eu tinha certa. Esme no entanto, faltava criação. Ela não tinha uma profissão, cuidava exclusivamente dos filhos e vez por outra parecia fágil demais. Talvez com esse tempo na mansão de Vlad as coisas começassem a mudar.<br>Ouvi o sofá do lado ranger e olhei para encontrar o próprio Vlad se sentando com uma enorme capa e ele sim parecia muito chateado.  
>- Crianças. – Ele falou olhando para a escada. – Será que um dia ficamos bons com elas?<br>- Problemas?  
>- Anna vomitou um bocado ainda agora e tentamos cuidar dela mas acabamos sendo expulsos do banheiro. Pelo menos ela concordou em tomar um banho e se deitar.<br>Ele colocou a mão na testa, abaixando a cabeça e eu compreendi a preocupação dele.  
>- Van Helsing... está com ela?<br>- Não. – Sorriu entre os dentes. – Está com Lestat.  
>- Então Anna está sozinha... – Compreendi.<br>- Ela não tem sido muito fácil.  
>Mimada. Pensei. Anna era mimada e tinha gostos demais para algúem que ainda precisava de tanta formação na vida.<br>- Ela é adulta.  
>- Está dizendo isso pra mim ou pra você mesmo, Vlad?<br>- Quando adotamos Anna, Van Helsing já a conhecia bem enquanto eu só tinha lembranças distantes dela. Ela era e sempre foi arisca e decidida. Tem uma personalidade incrível na verdade. – Sorriu. – Ela é muito diferente de Lestat.  
>Outro mimado, imaginei. Só que Lestat era menos volúvel do que Anna.<br>- Tinha todo direito de estar naquele banheiro com ela, Vlad. Ela precisa de vocês.  
>Ele concordou com a cabeça.<br>- O problema é que passou tanto tempo com ela, meses... e nunca fizemos nada além de sermos gentis. Ela perdeu tudo e não me parecia justo que tivesse que lidar com dois pais gays muito mandões. Prometi que nunca bateria nela. Prometi que seria um bom pai.  
>- Sente-se um bom pai agora?<br>- Quando é que sentimos que somos bons pais afinal? – Riu.  
>Antes mesmo de eu sentir a presença de Van Helsing na escada, Vlad virou-se para ela. Eu tinha que me lembrar que ele era muito mais antigo e mais forte do que qualquer vampiro que eu já houvesse conhecido.<br>- E Anna? – Perguntou.  
>- Trancou a porta do quarto. – Van Helsing disse.<br>Eu suspirei, querendo intervir mas lembrei que a família era deles, assim como as decisões.  
>- Lestat está no banho e disse que está com fome.<br>- Não gosto da ideia de Anna trancada no quarto depois de passar mal.  
>Foi quando não aguentei.<br>- Pelo amor de Deus, homem, escute a si mesmo. – Falei dura. – Você é um vampiro antigo, forte! Sua filha estava passando mal e se trancou no quarto e isso vai te impedir, pelo amor de deus, vocês dois devem estar LOUCOS! Aquela menina está implorando por limites! Virar as costas pra uma criança mau criada quando ela pode estar precisando de atenção...vocês deviam ir lá e checar ela, isso sim! Nenhum dos meus filhos, meu deus, nem o diabo seria capaz de me manter fora de um banheiro para um simples banho se um dos meus filhos tivesse vomitado!  
>Os dois me olharam com firmeza e muito assustados.<br>- Nunca vimos ela nua. – Van Helsing disse. – Concordamos que..  
>- E você acha que se vocês não cuidarem dela, quem vai fazer? – Perguntei.<br>- Somos homens, Agnes. – Vlad me olhou.  
>- Sou mulher e já encostei mais do o próprio Carlisle no pinto dele. – Fui agressiva. – São pais dela e isso é totalmente ridículo.<br>Van Helsing suspirou olhando para as escadas.  
>- Ela tem razão, Vlad.<br>- Ela estava quente.  
>- E se ela estiver doente? Vlad isso é ridículo. Já vimos Lestat nu e isso não nos mudou como pais, ela é nossa filha.<br>Os dois olharam para a escada.  
>- Ok. – O drácula concordou. – Vamos fazer isso.<p>

POV CARLISLE

Eu havia decidido começar os cuidados do dia por Jasper. Parecia muito mais fácil do que a fúria de Rosalie. Eu abri a porta do quarto, sem trancas e o vi sentado na cama olhando algum livro de capa dura antigo. Quando ele me viu arregalou os olhos e eu entendi o medo dele.  
>- Oi filho.<br>Para ele não seria fácil mas para mim também não. Eu poderia sentar e conversar com ele sobre o que eu faria mas ele já sabia muito bem e eu poderia evitar o constrangimento da conversa.  
>- Vamos pro banho, filho. – Avisei. – Deixe esse livro para depois.<br>O olhar de choro de Jasper tomou conta e isso me deixou um pouco preocupado. Ele parecia confuso e isso porque seria eu por hoje com ele, apenas eu. Eu não queria me repetir, por isso esperei alguma resposta física ou oral dele. Jasper fechou seu livro e mordeu o lábio inferior.  
>- Posso tomar sozinho?<br>- Não. – Falei com paciência. – Eu vou pro banheiro com você.  
>Ele sempre era forte e isso me surpreendia imensamente. Jasper se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro. Fiz questão de encostar a porta e sorrir para ele enquanto fazia isso.<br>- Chuveiro ou banheira?  
>Ele pareceu pensar muito bem. Chuveiro seria mais rápido mas ele estaria exposto em pé, mas banheira ia demorar muito mais embora ele fosse estar coberto pela água.<br>- Pode ser banheira?  
>Ele decidiu por se esconder.<br>- Claro.  
>Eu passei por ele e fui até a banheira ligando a água e sorrindo.<br>- Vá tirando a roupa.  
>Eu escutei ele começar com muita calma e tentando se controlar o que me deixou muito feliz. Era isso que eu queria, criar esta intimidade com ele.<br>A banheira se encheu quase quando eu vi que Jasper estava nu, com uma mão tapando a b*** e outra cobrindo seu p***. O corpo magro dele e com muitas marcas estava curvado com vergonha, mas ele não correu.  
>- Venha. – Falei me sentando na borda da banheira.<br>- Pai... – Ele deu um passo pro lado. – Será que o Senhor poderia não ficar sentado aí?  
>- Jasper. – Olhei duro pra ele.<br>Ele abaixou a cabeça e se sentou na banheira, usando agora as duas mãos para cobrir a parte da frente, já que estava sentado.  
>Eu estava diposto a ter paciência com ele, por isso começei pegando o pequeno copo de banho e molhando sua cabeça.<br>- Eu sei tomar banho. – Falou.  
>- Eu sei que sabe.<br>Eu tinha dado banho nele quando o adotamos e apenas então. A maior parte do tempo ele estava medicado e não devia se lembrar bem dos banhos. Depois disso, ver Jasper nu era raro. Eu via seu bumbum quando batia nele, mas o resto, era realmente uma raridade. Podia me lembrar de uma ou duas vezes e mesmo assim nada comparado com os banhos dos dias da adoção.  
>Conquistar isso com Jasper ia ser difícil. Ele se comportou. Deixou-me lavar tudo sempre com cuidado para não se expor. Lavei até os dedos de seu pé até que chagamos ao difícil.<br>- Precisa tirar as mãos agora, filho. – Anunciei.  
>- Será que pelo menos esta parte eu posso...eu me comportei...<br>Eu segurei seu queixo com paciência. Seu cabelo molhado e caído pelos ombros me faziam lembrar que Jasper era só uma criança e precisava de pai e mãe de vez em quando para ter amor e limites.  
>- Não precisa ter vergonha, já falamos sobrei sso. Também sou homem e sei o que tem aí.<br>- Não consigo. Por favor, pai.  
>- Jasper, eu prefiro que me mostre e eu acabe seu banho do que eu ter que ver a força, sabe que é muito pior quando preciso olhar forçando.<br>Foi quando Jasper ficou em pé, se cobrindo todo de novo.  
>- Eu vou sair, pai, já deu.<br>Eu segurei o braço dele com força agora e com um olhar duro.  
>- Tire a mão da frente e eu vou contar até três, Jasper. Se não tirar eu vou tirar a força e vai demorar muito mais. Um...<br>- Papai!  
>- Dois...<br>- PAI POR FAVOR!  
>- Três.<br>Eu segurei a mão de Jasper e a arranquei da frente do pinto, sentindo muita pena quando escutei que ele começou a chorar.  
>- NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO ME OLHEEEE! POR FAVOR, PAPAI!<br>Segurei a mão dele pro lado e comecei a passar água no local. Os gritos de Jasper pelo menos eram só gritos. Ele não ousaria se jogar no chão como Rosalie fazia e por isso, era mais fácil tocar nele.  
>- Preciso da minha outra mão para puxar a pele aqui. – Avisei. – Se correr vou começar a bater.<br>Lavei-o bem e depois o virei de lado, enfiando a mão para lavar o bumbum. Quando acabei, Jasper estava ensopado de lágrimas.  
>- Acabou e você foi muito bem. – Falei enrolando ele na toalha. – Foi muito bem mesmo, obrigado. Preciso que vá se vestir agora enquanto eu dou um banho em sua irmã.<br>E esse sim, eu sabia que ia ser um verdadeiro escândalo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Devido a problemas técnicos, eu BIASFA, escreverei este e o próximo capítulo. Depois, tudo deve voltar ao normal. Beijos em todas.**

POVCARLISLE

A coisa toda estava uma bagunça daquelas. Eu saí do banho de Jasper totalmente atordoado e andei até o quarto de Rosalie. Essa sim sempre era problema. Eu mesmo estava nervoso e ansioso e quando cheguei na porta pensei se era mesmo inteligente incomodar aquela menina. Eu sabia bem o furacão que ela podia representar quando estava chateada. Decidi que iria ser duro com ela, firme e forte, depois eu poderia ser compreensivo e carinhoso.

Eu invadi o quarto sem bater e sem me anunciar causando um susto nela que estava em cima da cama. Rosalie estava com um olhar apavorado e por isso eu ofereci um sorriso. Eu ia ser duro mas não precisava ser traumático.

- Oi filha.

O olhar curioso dela a fez ajeitar a blusa branca de renda quando me viu. Ela olhou para a porta para ter certeza que eu não estava sendo seguida por Esme ou qualquer outro e depois resolveu que poderia falar comigo.

- Oi pai. Eu estou ocupada agora.

O corte dela era claro. Ela ia tentar se defender de mim a qualquer custo.

- Bom, acredito que vai precisar fazer uma pausa minha querida, vou te dar um banho agora.

O pulso dela se fechou com força e eu escutei o suspiro.

- Pai, eu estou sem humor para isso agora. Devia estar preocupado com Agnes, ouvi por aí que ela está atrás de você.

Ela bem que sabia ser cruel, percebi. Infelizmente, eu não poderia pensar agora em Agnes, eu tinha que pensar na filha que estava perto de mim e fazer alguma coisa para controlar os impulsos dela.

- Rosalie, eu estou sem humor algum para suas brincadeiras. Levante essa bunda daí agora e vamos pro banheiro antes que eu esqueça que sou um pai legal e te leve pelas orelhas.

- Quem você pensa que é? - Ela riu. - Você me afastou de Emmett e dos meus irmãos. Você me trouxe para esse fim de mundo e espera que eu obedeça você só porque você acha que pode me ver sem roupa quando quiser.

- Eu sou seu pai, Rosalie, eu posso te ver sem roupa quando eu quiser. E eu acho bom você parar de escândalo agora mesmo. Eu já te vi sem roupa muitas vezes e essa vez não vai ser diferente.

Ela calmamente se levantou andou até o banheiro depressa e eu fui atrás, depressa também. Antes que eu conseguisse falar alguma coisa, ela abriu o chuveiro e entrou embaixo de roupas e sapatos, do jeito que estava.

- Feliz?

Então, resolvi me irritar.

- Muito maduro, Rosalie! - Bati a porta do banheiro. - Isso mostra o quanto você está pronta para ser adulta nessa casa!

- Eu estou cansada disso!

- TIRE ESSA PORCARIA DE ROUPA! - Gritei.

- NÃO!

Eu fechei a mão em um punho. Estava a um passo de encher ela de palmadas e arrancar a roupa do corpo dela. Eu ia mesmo dar uma surra nela quando Esme abriu a porta do banheiro.

- Carslisle, Agnes está te chamando.

- Estou ocupado, Esme.

- Agora.

Minha esposa me tirou do banheiro e eu fiquei um tanto chateado. Saí de lá encostando a porta e deixando Rosalie sozinha com o acesso de birra dela. Quando encostei a porta percebi que Esme estava mentindo e Agnes não tinha me chamado.

- Esme...

- Olha, eu sou mãe dela e conheço quando Rosalie está para quebrar, Carlisle. - Colocou a mão no rosto. - Vamos com calma com ela. Por favor.

- Não posso deixar ela ganhar a briga assim.

- Ótimo, mais tarde você enfia a menina no banho de novo. - Declarou. - Deixe ela se acalmar agora. Sabe que se ela quebrar vamos ter problemas maiores.

- Ok. - Concordei com a cabeça. - Ok...mas só por agora!

- Agora é o suficiente. - Esme sorriu.

POVVANHELSING

Eu e meu Drácula estavamos na porta do quarto de Anna. O chuveiro não estava trabalhando e havia um certo silêncio em tudo. Estávamos nervosos. A grande verdade era que nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava fazendo. Com nosso filho, era muito fácil. Ele geralmente nos obedecia e quando precisávamos ser firmes, ele respondia bem às ordens. Anna Valerius era Anna Valerius e podia ser tudo, menos fácil. Confesso que o meu maior medo era de falhar, de não conseguir me impor e ter uma filha que não pudesse educar apropriadamente. Isso sim seria um pesadelo.

- Como vamos fazer isso? - Vlad me olhou um pouco preocupado.

- Eu não faço ideia. - Ri nervoso. - Acho que entramos primeiro e depois...bom, veremos.

Eu bati na porta para anunciar nossa presença. Esperei uma resposta mas ela não veio. Empurrei a porta para descobrir que estava trancada.

- Isso é ridículo. - Vlad disse tirando minha mão do trinco e forçando ele mesmo a porta até ela ceder. - Melhor assim.

Eu me assustei com a ideia dele de quebrar o trinco da porta, mas também achei bom que ele pensasse assim. Eu entrei primeiro no quarto escuro e andei até a cama da minha filha, vendo que ela estava deitada em um sono quase profundo. Ela parecia bagunçada na cama, com os lençóis enrolados nas pernas e uma perna da calça no meio dos joelhos. A blusa não era diferente, estava amassada e revelava uma parte pequena de sua barriga. Os cabelos dela tomavam conta do branco da cama e ela parecia muito desconfortável.

Coloquei a mão na testa dela, com cuidado e percebi a quentura. Esperei o olho dela estar fixo no meu.

- O que?! - Ela se assustou. - O que estão fazendo aqui?

Ela ia se sentar quando segurei os ombros dela a mantendo no lugar. Vlad acabou se sentando na cama, ao lado dela e também colocou a mão no ombro dela.

- Calma. - Ele disse.

- Eu tranquei a porta. - Alertou.

- Seu pai abriu. - Declarei. - O que está sentindo?

- Não importa o que eu estou sentindo! - Avisou. - Eu quero que os dois saiam daqui, eu estou de pijama! Se eu tranquei a porta quer dizer que...

- Calada. - Vlad disse firme. - Eu não quero ouvir isso agora. Vai falar pro seu pai o que está sentindo como ele perguntou.

- Não! - Encolheu os ombros. - Isso é ridículo!

- Não? - Vlad assumiu uma postura clássica que eu conhecia muito bem. Agora ele estava ficando irritado. - Van Helsing, meu amor, acho que precisamos descobrir o que tem de errado com Anna e como ela não quer colaborar você poderia por favor trazer Carlisle aqui para fazer um exame completo no corpo dela?

Eu vi o momento que nossa filha prendeu a respiração e percebeu que a gente não estava para brincadeiras, não dessa vez.

- Ok! Ok! - Gritou. - Calma! Eu estou apenas enjoada e com dor no corpo, está bem? Não preciso de médico ou de exames.

- Ela está quente. - Eu falei para Vlad. - Bastante.

- Tomou banho, filha?

- Tomei sim, uma ducha. - Ela passou a mão no cabela, revoltada enquanto Vlad ainda a segurava na cama.

- Bom acho que não temos muita escolha. - Vlad estalou a língua. - Anna, olhe para mim agora.

- Que foi? - Revirou os olhos.

- Eu e seu pai te amamos muito e precisamos participar mais da sua vida. Não podemos te deixar doente e não fazer nada. Tudo que acontecer neste quarto ou fora dele é apenas sinal de como te amamos. Não precisa se sentir desconfortável ou com vergonha de nós, está bem?

Ela fez cara de assustada e eu percebi onde aquela conversa ia chegar.

- Van Helsing, pegue um termômetro para mim, por favor.

Anna pulou na cama.

- Vai na minha boca, né? - Perguntou assustada tentando se soltar da mão de Vlad - Né, pai? Eu vou poder por ele na boca, não vou?

- Não, querida, vamos colocar no seu reto. Fique tranquila que estamos apenas nós aqui e não vai doer nada, prometo.

- PAPAI POR FAVOR, ME SOLTE! - Ela desatou em gritar. - POR FAVOR EU QUERO FAZER ISSO SOZINHA!

O desespero dela me partiu o coração enquanto eu andava até o banheiro e pegava o objeto de tortura dela. Com certeza, Vlad estava tão nervoso e confuso quanto eu. Nunca tínhamos visto uma menina da idade dela pelada. Alias, eu acho que Vlad nunca tinha visto uma menina pelada. Era gay até a alma. A nossa filha estava tão em pânico que nem tinha percebido que chamara ele de pai.

Eu voltei para o quarto com o termômetro e olhei para Vlad acusando que chegara a hora de despir nossa filha para nós pela primeira vez.

- Não vai doer, Anna. - Ele disse tentando acalmar ela. - Vai ser um instante, eu prometo.

- POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR! EU QUERO SAIR!

- Anna se não parar com essa cena eu vou te dar um tapa nas coxas com força. - Ele avisou.

Ouvindo isso ela parou de gritar e ficou parada na cama, totalmente em pânico.

- Escute agora, com calma. Eu vou te soltar agora e quero que fique parada, não precisamos fazer isso gritando, está bem? Vou abaixar suas calças e calcinha e vou te virar na cama.

- Não... - Reclamou.

- Sim, filha, eu vou.

- Não pode fazer isso...papai...por favor...me desculpe por ser tão chata com vocês...por favor, eu amo vocês papais, por favor!

- Te amamos também. - Garanti. - E é por isso que vamos precisar cuidar de você agora.

- Não podem me ver nua, por favor, por favor...Eu não quero que me vejam nua.

Vlad soltou os braços dela e direcionou as mãos para as calças dela com cuidado. Quando segurou o elástico do pijama nossa filha agarrou as mãos dele. Ele respirou, com paciência e olhou para ela.

- Solte minhas mãos, Anna Valerius.

- Não... você vai abaixar tudo...

- Vou. Você vai soltar isso agora e vai me deixar abaixar sua roupa, eu estou ordenando.

A respiração dela ficou curta, pronta para outro escândalo.

- Deixe seu pai abaixar sua roupa ou quem vai te dar um tapa sou eu, filha. - Avisei mas logo depois percebi que ela ia era fazer o escândalo mesmo. - Me dá essas mãos aqui, menina. - Segurei as mãos dela com força.

Ela apenas virou o rosto, com um gemido e fechou os olhos com força percebendo que tinha perdido.

- Muito bem. - Disse Vlad satisfeito. - Vamos abaixar isso aqui.

Ele puxou as calças e a calcinha dela para baixo. Era a primeira vez, com certeza, que ele via uma menina nua e percebi isso. As coxas lisas e altas de Anna apareceram e entre elas, tentando se esconder, sua vagina clara e totalmente livre de pelagem. Era uma questão de ter paciência agora, eu sabia. Eu imaginei que Vlad ia abaixar as roupas da menina até os joelhos e isso seria o suficiente, mas ele as tirou pelos calcanhares e as colocou de lado.

- Pronto, querida. - Avisou.

Eu rolei nossa filha na cama e ouvi que ela estava chorando baixinho.

- Segure aqui, Vlad. - Pedi dando um tapinha nas costas dela.

Vlad não reclamou e se reposicionou na cama. Sentou ao lado da cintura dela e segurou com toda calma e firmeza. Encarava o bumbum branco e liso dela enquanto eu levantava e rondava a cama. Percebi que ela cruzou os calcanhares, com medo de deixar mostrar suas partes íntimas, mas claro, eu as veria e Vlad também. Fui para o lado da cama e comecei a sacudir o termômetro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo por BIASFA**

POVANNAVALERIOUS

Meus pais tinham me segurado e me deixado nua da cintura para baixo e agora Vlad me segurava a cintura enquanto eu sabia que Van Helsing se preparava para me examinar. Eu chorava muito, totalmente constrangida. Eles eram homens e estavam ali comigo, me forçando a ser uma criança. As mãos de Vlad na minha cintura eram delicadas mas nem por isso deixavam eu me mexer demais.

Coloquei os braços embaixo do corpo e virei a cabeça para encarar a parede.

Vlad estava olhando meu bumbum e eu sabia que veria tudo que Van Helsing faria. Eu pensei em gritar, mas estava tão assustada que resolvi que ficar parada era o melhor.

Senti os dedos de Van Hesling encostando no meu bumbum e gelei.

- Relaxe um pouco, filha.

O dedo indicador e o dedão dele começaram a fazer força para separar minhas nádegas e achar meu ânus.

- Vamos, Anna, deixe seu pai ver logo isso. - Disse Vlad para piorar tudo.

- Isso é ridículo. - Ouvi Van Helsing reclamando e depois senti uma palmada forte no bumbum que ardeu.

- Não! - Reclamei.

- Abre as pernas! - Ele gritou. - Pode descruzar esse calcanhar para eu colocar isso.

Ouvindo isso eu desatei em chorar alto. Eu me sentia tão perdida...

Senti ele abrindo minhas pernas e deixando um joelho bem longe do outro. Sabia que agora eles poderiam ver parte da minha vagina também. Mesmo assim, Van Helsing abriu meu bumbum bem aberto com os dois dedos e logo senti a ponta do objeto ali. Fiquei parada, em pânico enquanto sentia o objeto sendo deslizado para dentro de mim.

- Aiii, papai! - Gritei.

- Calma, querida. - Disse Vlad. - É só um pouquinho.

- Já entrou, Anna. - Disse Van Helsing. - Vai demorar apenas alguns minutos agora.

Eu sentia o objeto latejando enquanto os dois estavam vigiando para que tudo ficasse no lugar. O silêncio tomou conta do quarto.

- Estou com frio. - Avisei.

- Calma, não vai demorar. - Vlad disse me dando um apertão na cintura. - Está indo muito bem.

- Estou com vergonha...

- Não precisa. - Van Helsing suspirou. - Você é nossa filha, querida.

Logo senti Van Helsing mexendo de novo no termômetro e ele o puxou para fora.

- Estamos em 38,5. - Avisou. - Vamos colocar ela no banho.

Eu tinha ouvido certo? Colocar no banho?

Vlad me virou de novo na cama, colocando as mãos nos botões da minha blusa. Eu entrei em pânico;

- NÃO! - Gritei. - Eu tomo sozinha.

- Não, senhora. Chega, Anna. - Disse ele desabotoando tudo. - Vamos ver o que tem por baixo dessa blusa.

Eu pensei em dar outra cena mas Van Helsing estava com cara de quem ia me dar outra palmada e eu não tinha gostado daquilo.

POVVLAD

Ver os seios de Anna foi estranho. A menina tinha um corpo muito bonito e jovem. Parecia delicada e frágil e eu não sabia bem como ou se devia encostar nela. Deixei ela nua na cama e Van Helsing nos olhou firme.

- Eu vou pegar alguns remédios com Carlisle, pode ir dando banho nela, Vlad?

- Posso sim.

Van Helsing era muito firme e não tinha pestanejado em expor Anna e tocar nela. Eu sempre tentava ir pelo caminho mais fácil. Quando meu esposo saiu eu segurei a mão dela e ofereci um apoio.

- Vamos pro chuveiro com o papai.

Ela aceitou, se levantando da cama toda encolhida.

Eu a puxei para o banheiro, encostei a porta e fui direto abrir o chuveiro. Percebi que ela se cobriu com as mãos e fez cara de quem ia chorar de novo e muito alto.

- Anna, pare com isso. - Disse sorrindo. - Está segura.

- Não quero, por favor, eu não quero...

- Já está aqui comigo. - Falei com paciência. - Não precisa se sentir assim.

Eu a puxei para baixo da água e a deixei lá, enquanto encostava eu mesmo na abertura do box e olhava para ela.

- Não gostei de como estão me tratando, papai. - Disse ajeitando as mãos na frente do corpo.

- E eu não gosto de como se comporta, minha filha. - Avisei. - Como vamos fazer esse banho?

- Posso tomar sozinha?

Eu pensei um pouco.

- Pode, Anna. Pode, mas eu ficarei aqui com você, então pare de se cobrir e comece a se lavar.

- Mas... - O queixo dela caiu.

- Isso ou eu vou tocar em você. - Falei inseguro já que eu nunca tinha tocado em uma mulher e certamente não sabia como lavar uma.

- EU QUERO SAIR, PAPAI!

Ótimo, ela ia fazer um escândalo.

POVCARLISLE

Eu entrei no meu quarto para trocar de roupa quando vi Agnes lá, sentada. Minha mãe tinha um olhar duro agora e suspirou quando me viu.

- Ouvi os gritos com Rosalie, filho e sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. - Eu falei encostando a porta e depois cruzando os braços. - Não está sendo muito fácil para ela.

- E Esme?

- Ela também se sente constrangida, mamãe, mas acho que vai se acostumar. Você criou os dois desta forma e ela logo se acostuma de novo.

- E você?

Eu queria me abrir, falar o quanto estava confuso e com medo, mas decidi que tinha que ser forte.

- Estou bem, mamãe.

- Sua roupa está molhada.

- Dei banho em Jasper e tentei dar em Rosalie, me molhei.

- Vai se trocar?

Era um teste, percebi.

- Sim, senhora. - Comecei a desabotoar a blusa. - Ouvi gritos do quarto de Anna.

- Eles tão cuidando dela, pela primeira vez, a menina deve estar com vergonha e confusa. Afinal, tem dois homens a despindo.

- Entendi. - Falei tirando a blusa dos ombros e deixando meu tórax aparecer. - Ela está doente mesmo?

- Parece que está, mas eles devem estar com tudo sob controle

- Posso examinar ela se for o caso. - Coloquei as mãos no botão da minha calça.

- Acho que eles vão avisar se for necessário mesmo examinar a criança. Eu estou mais preocupada com Rosalie, afinal, eu sei como ela pode te dar trabalho, meu filho.

- Conheço aquela loira há muito tempo, mamãe, eu acho que preciso só me lembrar de não perder a calma com ela. - Abaixei as calças. - As vezes ela me tira do sério.

- Se precisar de ajuda meu filho...

- Obrigada, mamãe, mas eu acho que com Rosalie prefiro lidar sozinho, se não se importar. Para ela já é confuso o suficiente ser cuidada por mim e pela mãe dela.

Eu pensei duas vezes antes de abaixar a cueca mas se eu não fizesse isso, Agnes ia se meter e abaixar por mim. Coloquei as mãos então na cueca preta boxer e a abaixei tentando não me encolher para a visão da minha mãe.

- Bom, ela precisa se acostumar com vocês mesmo, talvez isso diminua os cortes dela e as outras bobagens que ela faz.

- Essa é a ideia. - Sorri. - Eu vou tomar um banho.

- Ah, eu vou com você, podemos continuar essa conversa. - Disse ela. - Sento na bancada enquanto toma seu banho, filho.

- Claro, mamãe.

POVESME

Eu fui para o banheiro dos fundos, bem de fininho, para tomar banho e me trocar escondida. Eu não queria a Dona metida Agnes me cuidando! Tranquei a porta, mas podia jurar que tinha alguém me observando...


End file.
